


a new fire

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Duelling, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Inaccuracies, Inspired by Wonder Woman (2017), Self-Indulgent, That's it, more like i love the atmosphere of paradise island, they're just women in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Baekhyun turns into a much softer person when she's not in her gear and hair free from the thin rope. Kyungsoo likes her either way, fiery and dainty at the same time.





	a new fire

**Author's Note:**

> this was written just after i watched wonder woman last year, soulmate wanted a lesbi fic so i went ahead and finished this.
> 
> warning: inaccuracies (so if you're a dc fan, i'm sorry. but if you're not and just wanted to have a good time then go ahead), unbeta'd

The electricity starts running in Kyungsoo's veins when Baekhyun looks at her like a predator ready to kill and eat someone raw. The latter would attack first, swinging her sword to the right but as usual, Kyungsoo swing back her own, swords clashing wildly. They would swing at each other until Kyungsoo tries to trip the other and the swords will soon be forgotten for a hand-on-hand fight, resulting bruises on the cheek and mostly arms for safety.

As night creeps in, Kyungsoo's already setting down on the bath. She knows no one uses it unless they knew the healer, her and Kyungsoo are close because she likes to go reckless and jump from high places. Back to the bath, she likes it glowing when she moves her hand across the water but when she sees Baekhyun taking off her gear, it's a whole different story.

Baekhyun turns into a much softer person when she's not in her gear and hair free from the thin rope. Kyungsoo likes her either way, fiery and dainty at the same time.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Baekhyun asks, dumping water in her hair after dipping in with the other.

“Hopefully nothing but Jongin wanted me to check on her new fragrances.”

“Do you get the special ones that can 'attract men'?” she chuckles.

“Hmm, maybe. Except there are no men here.” Kyungsoo grins.

“Give them to me then.”

“You wouldn't need it, you already beat the Queen just with your beauty.”

Kyungsoo watches the other look up in surprise, she feels her heart burn with desire when Baekhyun crawls towards her. She looks down to watch the thin lips open slightly before shutting again.

“Is this okay?” Baekhyun places a hand on her knee.

“Yes.” Kyungsoo bumps their noses together, “I want you.”

“How much do you want me?”

“So, so much.”

Baekhyun leans her face forward, her lips brushing on Kyungsoo's tentatively before fully pressing them together, “I learned in one of the books the healer owns that when a man and a woman desire and love each other, they touch their lips and let their body do the actions instinctively.”

“You've read that far?” Kyungsoo captures the bottom lip between hers, “I never saw you as the reading type.”

“There are a lot of things you don't know about me,” Baekhyun pulls away after one last kiss on the lips, “but I don't mind telling you and I want to get to know more about you outside of your armor.”

“I suppose that's fine.”

—

After that night, Kyungsoo gets easily distracted by Baekhyun's antics. The brunette lass would pull her behind a pillar to kiss the life out of her after Kyungsoo wins a battle, pressing her fingers on the exposed skin of Kyungsoo's neck and down to her arm. Baekhyun would pull away and bite her lip coyly, “See you later.” then she'd leave.

Later at night, Baekhyun is the last to take a bath with Kyungsoo, they both suspect that the healer must know about what they're doing as she adorns her face with a small smile and a raised eyebrow but Baekhyun pulls out the worry from Kyungsoo. She squeezes the tension out of Kyungsoo's shoulders with her beautiful but rough hands while whispering things she had done in the past before joining the family of Amazons.

Kyungsoo smiles with her eyes closed as she imagines a small Baekhyun that runs around and rolls on grassy fields, doing cartwheels even if her mother forbid her to do so, and being as charming and beautiful as she is now. There's a cold pair of lips on her shoulder, “Kyungsoo, I want to court you properly.”

“Okay.” she tries to hide the giddiness in her voice by clearing her throat and standing up, she's already done cleaning herself.

“I'll see you tomorrow, Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun's face lights up the dark cave and Kyungsoo can only nod and smile.

—

Kyungsoo was struggling out of Baekhyun's hold before she pulls the latter over her shoulder and slams her into the ground, she was about to say something about improving her training when Baekhyun pulls out a brown fruit from behind her, a coconut. There are murmurs around them and a few let out excited squeals.

Baekhyun sits up on her shins, gazing up at Kyungsoo with a small smile, “Hello.”

“Hello.” Kyungsoo replies back, “Stand up.”

Inside the coconut is a nectarine seed necklace and a thorn bracelet, these are the traditional courting materials and the ritual is about to happen. Baekhyun takes out the necklace, “ _That thou art full of promise,_ ” she says and kisses it gently before placing it around Kyungsoo's neck.

“ _That thou shall know the heart of another._ ” is what she says after taking out the bracelet and clasps it in Kyungsoo's tan wrist.

“I accept, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo replies after a moment of staring at the bracelet adorning her wrist.

One moon cycle later, Baekhyun ends up pinning Kyungsoo in the ground and finally winning against her lover after a whole day of testing each other's strength. Kyungsoo laughs breathlessly at the sight of Baekhyun's disheveled appearance, blood on her cheek and brown hair spilling out of the neat braid earlier. Her eyes are full of adoration and Kyungsoo can feel it, can feel how Baekhyun treasures her and she feels the exact same.

“Baekhyun,” she sits up slowly until Baekhyun is situated on the top of her thighs, “I'm ready to spend my whole life with you, love.”

“I've been waiting.” Baekhyun lights up like the moon above them, “You are mine as much as I am yours.”

“It's not too early to say I love you, right?” she wipes the blood on Baekhyun's cheek using the back of her hand, before using her own cloth.

“It's never too early... I love you too.”

Kyungsoo spent her night on Baekhyun's house that night, where she can hear the sea and the slow thudding of her lover's heart as they huddle under the furs.

—

Kyungsoo's mother fussed over her things because she's finally moving in Baekhyun's house after a few days of considering, “Dear, you're forgetting something.”

“What is it?” she checks her bags once more.

“A kiss from me.”

Kyungsoo can't help but chuckle and wrap her arms around her mother, she's small in structure but she used to be the strongest next to the Queen until she had Kyungsoo that was given by the gods themselves because she has been wishing for a child.

“I'll be going now, mother.”

“Of course.” she sniffs, kissing Kyungsoo's cheek once before letting her go.

Baekhyun's beaming at her as soon as the door opened, pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek before helping her bring her things in the brick house.

“Are you tired?”

“A little.” Kyungsoo stifles a yawn, “But I can still go out for a wash in the river.”

The river was clear as day, reflecting the skies above them, Kyungsoo doesn't hesitate taking off her tunic and dipping in the cold water. Baekhyun trails after her, hugging her from behind and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Kyungsoo hums before turning around and dumping her lover's face on the water, Baekhyun came out spluttering and pulling Kyungsoo down with her, “You little—”

Kyungsoo laughs and lets Baekhyun lift her and pull them into the water, splashing everywhere, he coughs out water and wiggles out of Baekhyun's grip.

“Baekhyun.” the said woman looks at her, hair flopping down in front of her face. “You look... beautiful.”

“Even with my hair looking like seaweed?” Baekhyun crosses her arms on her chest, pouting.

“Of course.” Kyungsoo loops her arms around Baekhyun's neck, “You'll always look beautiful to me.”

“You're such a sweetheart.” Baekhyun's pout dissolves into a blinding smile, her hands falling on Kyungsoo's waist. “I can't believe we're bound together now.”

“Hmm, I'm going to tolerate you as long as we're alive. What a life I have now.”

Baekhyun whines softly, inching his face forward, “But you love me.”

“I do.”

They kiss for the tenth time that day but this is one is much more different from their soft and chaste kisses. Baekhyun's tongue is unfamiliar but welcomed, mingling with Kyungsoo's and making the latter let out a shuddering breath. Their tongues danced like how Baekhyun first challenged Kyungsoo into a duel, fiery and new, Kyungsoo feels her cheeks burn when Baekhyun pulls away to stare down at her with dark eyes.

“I want to hear more of you,” Baekhyun whispers, hands running up to dip between Kyungsoo's shoulder blades. “Your voice is wonderful, have I ever told you that?”

“No.” Kyungsoo gulps, licking her lips. “But I think my voice sounds better when it's mixed with yours.”

“Oh heavens.” Baekhyun whimpers, capturing Kyungsoo's lips once again.

They kiss until they Kyungsoo can't breathe properly, she stifles a vulnerable noise when Baekhyun sucks a patch of skin under her jaw, tongue sliding down the expanse of her neck. Kyungsoo's hips jerked and her arms tightened around Baekhyun when a hand squeezes her backside underwater, “B-Baekhyun.”

“Shall we take this home?”

Home.

“Yes, let's go home.”

Instead of going straight to the bedroom, Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo in front the fireplace and lays her down on the fur gifted to them by the Queen, “Are you cold?”

“No, feels perfect.” Kyungsoo gasps the last word out as Baekhyun peels off her damp clothing, the result of not drying off first and hurrying back to the house.

“I'm glad I lit this fireplace before we went out or else I won't have my hands on you now.” she unties her own clothing and lets it join Kyungsoo's clothes.

Kyungsoo takes the time to freely admire Baekhyun's body, her neck is flush the lightest of pink, her shoulders are the broadest among the Amazons, breasts small but oh so perfect for Kyungsoo's small hand (she holds back), her stomach toned with faint lines of muscles, and the small patch of hair between her legs are intriguing. She now reaches a hand forward to cup Baekhyun's left breast that elicits a surprised sound from the latter, she squeezes and Baekhyun's eyes flutter closed.

“Do you cut the hair down there?” she asks shyly, finger toying with Baekhyun's nipple to distract herself.

“Y-Yes,” Baekhyun moans loudly when she tugs and pinches gently, “I've only done it two times, the second one being for today. For you.”

“Where did you learn it?”

Kyungsoo sits up and latches her mouth on the neglected nipple, ignoring the burn of desire coiling on her lower stomach.

“I asked one of the married couples what I s-should do and they told me.” Baekhyun tugs on Kyungsoo's short hair, “I wanted to be presentable for you.”

“I would've done the same if I knew.” Kyungsoo bites down on the nub and it made Baekhyun keen, “You better teach me how to do it.”

“Anything for you, love.”

Their lips press insistently and Kyungsoo's returned to her previous position on her back, she gasps when a knee slots between her legs and rubs against her arousal, her hands scramble for purchase and it finds Baekhyun's shoulders. She gets lost in the feeling of Baekhyun's mouth traveling down her body, nose nuzzling her stomach and down to where she needs her lover.

“I want to eat you up.” Baekhyun inhales, her nose buried on the hairs hiding Kyungsoo's folds.

Kyungsoo fights the urge to be embarrassed and nods her head, biting the inside of her cheek when Baekhyun spreads her legs apart, she feels herself throb when Baekhyun licks her lips.

“Baekhyun.”

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun replies, squeezing her thighs. “We can do this later if you're not comfortable.”

“No, no.” she shook her head and squirms under the other's gaze, “Hurry up a little.”

Baekhyun gives her a reassuring smile before lowering herself between Kyungsoo's legs, peppering kisses on the inside of her thighs until she's pushing the small hairs with her fingers and mouth sucking on the nub hidden between her folds. Kyungsoo's back arched and she can't help her body pulling away from the simple gesture, Baekhyun keeps a hand on her hip, pushing her down as her tongue laves at the already dripping wet organ.

The urge to sit up because of the intense pleasure coming in waves was too strong that Kyungsoo closed her legs on Baekhyun's head and the latter stops, prying her legs open so she can sit up, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes, I'm sorry. It's just too good.” Kyungsoo whimpers, “Hold me down.”

“Okay.”

Baekhyun does what she's told, her right hand on Kyungsoo's hip and the other on Kyungsoo's thigh, holding her down so she can continue licking her deliciously. Kyungsoo doesn't stop her moans this time, they freely stumble out of her spit slicked mouth as Baekhyun prods her tongue inside of her. It all ends too fast and Kyungsoo's crying out her lover's name, body shaking with intensity as she covers Baekhyun with her bodily fluids.

“Mmm.” Kyungsoo opens her eyes, flushing at the sight of Baekhyun licking her lips and wiping the white liquid off her chin. “Thank you for the great meal.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, biting down her lip, she also wants to do it to Baekhyun but the latter is bringing the hand with Kyungsoo's slick between her legs and closing her eyes. Kyungsoo pulls her forward to tower over her body, mouth kissing Baekhyun's sensitive neck, “Baekhyun, you did great. You made me feel so good.”

“Soo.” Baekhyun moans as a reply, the wet sound of her fingers against herself was getting louder as she moves faster. “I-I'm so close.”

“I want to taste you next time, I want to know if you're as sensitive as me, I want to be covered with your wetness—”

Baekhyun bites on Kyungsoo's shoulder as she reaches her peak, whimpering as she falls fully on top of Kyungsoo. The latter hums a tune while running her hands up and down Baekhyun's back, squeezing her plump ass periodically, she feels Baekhyun smile on her neck.

“Do you like my ass?”

“I do.” Kyungsoo gathers Baekhyun's hair in one hand, “I've been staring at it since I first met you.”

“It's an art made by the Goddess Aphrodite herself.”

“I have to thank her.”

They both giggle in each other's embrace before Kyungsoo feels another wave of arousal course through her body when Baekhyun bends over to wipe her hands on their discarded clothes, she pulls her where she was situated before and climbed on her lap.

“Are we going for another one?” Baekhyun chuckles, fingers tracing the bone on Kyungsoo's hip.

Kyungsoo smiling and rolling her hips was enough for an answer, Baekhyun happily brings her down for a kiss before whispering, “I’m so glad I’m spending forever with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> _When an Amazon wishes to court another, she presents an offering of a coconut. Inside the coconut is a nectarine seed strung onto a necklace and a bracelet made of thorns. The nectarine seed signifies a bounty, hoped for but not yet achieved. The thorn bracelet is partially wrapped in blue, red and gold ribbons. The blue represents hope, the red represents danger, and the gold represents a request to the goddess Athena to provide her blessing. The pursuer then takes out the necklace and says "That thou art full of promise", blesses it with a kiss, and places the necklace around her intended lover's neck. She then takes out the bracelet and says "That thou shall know the heart of another" and places the bracelet on her intended lover's wrist. If the person gifted chooses to accept the courtship, she then agrees to always wear the necklace and bracelet and never remove them until it can be mutually agreed upon to form a lasting relationship together. Until the two Amazons agree to finalize their relationship, the couple puts each other through a series of physical, mental and emotional tests to see if the intended relationship can withstand life's trials._
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
